Solitaire (Jane Seymour)
Solitaire, born Simone Latrelle, is a fictional voodoo psychic medium originally in the employ of Dr. Kananga and a love interest of James Bond. Based on the literary character of the same name from Ian Fleming's 1954 novel Live and Let Die, she first appeared in the 1973 James Bond film of the same name, portrayed by British actress Jane Seymour but partially voiced by Nikki van der Zyl. Solitaire was subsequently adapted for the 1983-87 tabletop role-playing game (TRPG), James Bond 007: Role-Playing In Her Majesty's Secret Service. Biography Background Solitaire is a psychic medium in the employ of Dr. Kananga who use of Tarot cards to serve him. She inherited her powers and her job from her mother but the one drawback to her ability is that she must remain a virgin in order to preserve it. ''Live and Let Die (film) While Kananga oversees the killings of three British and American spies investigating his illegal drug trafficking activities, Solitaire and he are present a UN meeting in New York where a British intelligence operative named Dawes, the first target, is killed by an excruciatingly loud and sudden noise. Later, as James Bond travels to New York by plane to investigate the three murders, Solitaire describes his journey to Kananga through the use of her Tarot cards, causing the drug dealer to to try to get him killed by Whisper, one of his minions. As Bond begins his investigation, Solitaire, alongside Tee Hee and other henchmen, accompanies Kananga to his embassy in New York but when they leave the building, they are followed by 007 (who found their trace from a voodoo shop) until a Fillet of Soul restaurant in Harlem where the spy meets Solitaire after being trapped. After a rather brief encounter with Mr. Big, Bond asks the psychic about his future, to which she replies that he will not succeed with his goal. When instructed to pick up a card from the deck, Bond quizzically comments "us?” after picking up 'the lovers' card, leaving Solitaire visibly disturbed while he is taken outside by Mr. Big's guards. Later, Solitaire, Kananga and Tee Hee come back to San Monique but as Bond and double agent Rosie Carver visit the island, Solitaire tells Kananga the future, once more picking the lovers card in regard to Bond, before lying to Kananga (who is in the room next door and therefore cannot see her) that she has drawn 'death'. Later that evening Bond returns to San Monique. After convincing Solitaire they are meant to be lovers, with odds stacked in his favour (via a deck composed entirely of 'the lovers'), 007 succeeds in seducing her. After losing her virginity to Bond through their sexual intercourse, Solitaire loses her psychic power, which endangers her life if and when Kananga finds out. The British discovers Kananga is hiding vast areas of poppy fields, protected by camouflaged nets and scarecrows that have dart guns hidden in their mouths. A warned Kananga send many henchmen to kill the secret agent but he and Solitaire are able to evade them, escaping in Quarrel Jr.'s boat. But after arriving in New Orleans, Bond and Solitaire are captured by the taxi driver from Harlem and taken to Mr. Big. Before Bond can be given his 'skydiving lesson without a parachute' (meaning being thrown into a lake from out of a plane), he manages to escape but Solitaire is recaptured by Kananga's henchmen and taken back to the dictator. Later, Bond is captured again by a lowering table at the Fillet of Soul in New Orleans while investigating and is questioned by Kananga in the presence of Solitaire. After revealing that he and Mr. Big are one and the same, the villain demands to know whether he has slept with Solitaire. When 007 refuses to answer out of courtesy, Kananga decides to find out for himself by putting Solitaire's psychic powers to the test. Taking Bond's wristwatch, he reads out what he claims to be its registration number and asks his medium to confirm whether he is telling the truth. After some hesitation, Solitaire replies, "You speak the truth", prompting a seemingly satisfied Kananga to release Bond, before having Tee Hee knock the British out and take him to die at a crocodile farm that also doubles as a heroin refinery. Initially relieved at her narrow escape, Solitaire asks Kananga when they will go back to San Monique and the man tells her that they will go back soon, but then learns her that she has, in fact, answered incorrectly. When Kananga asks why she allowed herself to be seduced by Bond, the medium protests that the cards had spoken and she had no choice in the matter. Furious, Kananga slaps Solitaire to the floor, sentences her to death and turns her over to Baron Samedi for sacrifice. After a raid on the Fillet of Soul in New Orleans, Felix Leiter informs Bond (who destroyed the farm and defeated some of Kananga's men) that the drug dealer has taken Solitaire back to San Monique, leaving behind three Tarot cards: the High Priestess, the Moon and Death, all of which are half-burnt. Arriving on San Monique, where a voodoo ceremony is already underway, Bond looks on as Solitaire is led out for sacrifice. Tied to an altar by her arms, the young woman watches helplessly as a gleeful Dambala menaces her with the same snake that killed the unfortunate Baines earlier. However, just before it can inflict the fatal bite, Bond interrupts the ceremony, shoots Dambala dead, shoots another man, duels Baron Samedi and rescues Solitaire, whilst pre-planted explosives destroy part of Kananga's heroin cultivation grounds. While attempting to escape, the pair make their way through an underground passageway (via the lift that delivered Baron Samedi to the ceremony), which ultimately leads them to Kananga's underground base where they meet the politician with Whisper. Solitaire assists her former boss revealing to Bond that his henchmen have found his wetsuit on the beach, before the destruction of the fields, and were thereby expecting him. Kananga acknowledges that Bond blew up some of his heroin but reveals that there is more then enough left, as Bond has done only minor harm. 007 and Solitaire are later tied up to a winch normally used to carry the heroin onto a monorail that takes it to the coast for shipment. The crane is being lowered by Whisper into a shark pool in order to have the pair eaten by sharks and Kananga cuts Bond on the arm three times, spilling blood into the water and attracting sharks, who enter the basin after Whisper has opened a underwater gate. Fortunately, Bond manages to free Solitaire and himself with his buzzsaw wristwatch before defeating Whisper by locking him in an airtight container used for heroin shipping. Solitaire then watchs the spy fighting Kananga and kill him by forcing a gas-fillet shark pellet down his throat, allowing the pair to escape once more. Now that order is restored, Bond travels with Solitaire by train, unaware that Tee Hee, one of the survivors of Kananga's collapse, has smuggled himself onto the train as well, in a postal service sack. At night, after Solitaire beated Bond at gin rummy, she tries to have a quiet night but Tee Hee enters the room and traps the former psychic in the bed by folding it up against the wall, making her believe that 007 did it. After Bond kills Kananga's right-hand man by throwing him out of the window, he rescues his new girlfriend by pulling the bed out again and they soon make out. Alternate continuities James Bond 007 (role-playing game)'' Personality Gallery SolitaireNewYork.jpg|Solitaire accompanies Kananga in New York. SolitaireWithBond.jpg|Bond meets Solitaire. SolitaireWithKananga.jpg|Solitaire with Kananga liveandletdie-maydecember.jpg|Solitaire, having just lost her virginity to Bond, now fears for the future, and her life. a-677_8.jpg|Solitaire with Bond, exploring Kananga's heroin fields. solitaire 306x346.jpg|Solitaire at a lair of Kananga's, disturbed by what the cards say. Live and Let Die Girls.jpg|Jane Seymour in a promotional photo with Gloria Hendry and Roger Moore. live-and-let-die_2045066a.jpg|Promotional picture. Solitaire.jpg|Promotional picture. 007LALDSeymour1.jpg|Promotional picture. Live10.jpg|Promotional picture. Trivia * Solitaire is one of the many Bond villainesses to change sides midway through the film, though she is one of the few to be tricked into this. * Despite her considerable time screen, she never really help Bond, acting more as a "damsel in distress". See also *Solitaire *Solitaire (Literary) References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Live and Let Die characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Villain Affiliates Category:Allies Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Solitaire Category:Henchmen Category:Pawns Category:Voice Dubbed Characters Category:Alive Category:Living characters Category:Villains Who Turn Good